These Walls
by Animelover5.6
Summary: Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line, And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes, And even when I'm scared I have to try to fly, Sometimes I fall, But I've seen it done before I gotta step outside these walls...SakuLee


These Walls

By Animelover5.6

_Yo, what's up? This is a one-shot that i have to give thanks to a friend for giving me the idea. This is kinda dramatic, song fic These Walls by Teddy Geiger. I hope you like it and many thanks to my friend Magical Kitty for the idea. Please Enjoy._

_Discalimer : I don't own Naruto or this song._

* * *

This was his moment; this was it, all or nothing, no turning back. He had to do this now, or else he would never have a chance like this again. 

_I can't believe what is in front of me  
The water's rising up to my knees  
And I can't figure out  
How the hell I wound up here  
Everything seemed okay when I started out the other day  
Then the rain came pouring down  
And now I'm drowning in my fears  
And as I watch the setting sun  
I wonder if I'm the only one_

Rock Lee was brave, yes, but when it came to **her**, every ounce of fearlessness died in him; he became a hollow shell of himself, and couldn't think or speak, only stand there and gawk at her beauty, at her intelligence, at her actions. She just amazed him. He couldn't help it. She was just wonderful, no matter what anyone else said, Sakura Haruno was perfection, plain and simple.

And he had tried so hard to make her his and every time he had failed. He tried so much, so greatly until he had closed his heart off; placed it around walls, never to be opened. She was everything. And he was not good enough to have her.

But he had decided to change that.

Today, he was taking down these walls…

_Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line  
And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes  
And even when I'm scared I have to try to fly  
Sometimes I fall  
But I've seen it done before  
I gotta step outside these walls_

He was fully prepared, naturally. A small cluster of flowers, brushed his teeth two-hundred times in a row, adding to their already shining youth, comed his hair untilhis scalpwas on the verge of bleedingand even cast away the normal green jumpsuit, wearing casual clothes, jeans, shirt, and tennis shoes, all to try to empress her. He was nervous, yes, because he had not seen her in almost two months, but he was positive she was as beautiful as ever. Just the thought of gazing into the jeweled spheres of her eyes mad his hair stand on end.

He had the day planned out as well. If Sakura accepted, he would take her for lunch, maybe some ramen or something. And he would do his best to convince her that they could be, that they **should** be, because he was now opening his heart back up, but the horror of being rejected again beat strongly inside his heart.

He could not bear the pain again…but he had to try.

_I've got no master plan to help me out  
Or make me stand up for  
All the things that I really want  
You had me too afraid to ask  
And as I look ahead of me  
I try and pray for sanity_

He was standing stone still in front of her home now, paralyzed with the quaking dread of being hurt and unwanted once again.

'I cannot do it, I am too afraid. Sakura will reject me…I cannot stand the ache of dejection anymore…I should just go…'

**'NO!' **screamed what seemed to be his conscience **'Remember what Gai-sensei always says, hard work always pays off. You have got to do this. YOU MUST TRY!'**

"Alright." Rock Lee inhaled "I have to try…"

Slowly but surely, Lee made his way up too Sakura's front door, his hands trembling with every move he made.

Lee stood there for a few moments, staring far off into the door. His quivering hand moved upward to the entrance door, and struck it three times.

He waited…attempting to hyperventilate from sheer terror.

_Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line  
And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes  
And even when I'm scared I have to try to fly  
Sometimes I fall  
But I've seen it done before  
I gotta step outside these walls_

The door gradually began to open, and Sakura's lovely face was visible when the door was fully open.

"Oh, Hello, Lee-san!" Sakura beamed "What brings you here?"

Rock Lee swallowed hard.

"Sakura-san…I…I…I have not seen much of you lately, and I was wondering…if you might want to…um…get something to eat…or…take a walk…or-"

"Lee…" Sakura smiled slyly "Are you…trying to ask me out?"

Lee exhaled softly, as though in defeat. He could feel his heart breaking already.

"Yes, Sakura. What do you say?"

Sakura took the flowers tenderly from his hands, and placed them inside her home on a table.

"Sure. Why not? It might be fun, and I am kinda hungry."

Rock Lee's world came to a screeching halt. His eyes were broad, deprived of all awareness.

"Did…did you just say yes?" He asked blankly.

"Yes." Sakura giggled "I'll go out with you today."

As suddenly as she had said yes, Lee's eyes overflowed with tears of joy; his heart was beginning to mend.

"Thank you…Oh, thank you Sakura-san!"

Sakura grasped his hand, stepped outside her domicile, and shut the door swiftly behind her.

"So let's go!" She cheered and they both walked down the street to Ichiraku.

_These walls can't be my haven  
These walls can't keep me safe here  
And now I guess I gotta let them down_

"So what have you been doing while Naruto-san and everyone else is busy?" Sakura asked Lee as they shared a bowl of ramen together.

Rock Lee gave Sakura the good guy pose, and flushed bright crimson.

"I have been trying my hardest to fulfill my nindo! I continue to train, and I am overjoyed that Tsunade-sama was able to repair my injuries. What about you?"

Sakura fiddled with her chopsticks, looking down to her feet.

"I've been training under Tsunade-sama. She says that I have great potential as a medic, because of my great chakra control."

Lee was taken aback by this, but was delighted for her.

"That is fantastic Sakura-san! I am sure that she is correct."

"Yeah…" She sighed at took another bite of ramen.

Lee blinked at her curiously.

"Is there something wrong Sakura-san? Do you feel well? If you do not want to stay, you do not have to."

Sakura looked up at him, as though her had snapped her out of a daze.

"No! I'm fine. I wanna stay with you, but…I guess I've been depressed about…him…"

Lee gripped his chopsticks tightly; he knew who she spoke of.

"Sasuke-kun…" He whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

Rock Lee's worst fears were beginning to become reality. Sakura still cared for Sasuke…

_Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line  
And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes, yeah  
Even when I'm scared I have to try to fly  
Sometimes I fall  
But I've seen it done before  
_

"Sakura-san…" Rock Lee shot his gaze to the ground, he couldn't bear to look at her "Do you…do you still…love…Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura's breathed quickened, and she clamped her teeth to her bottom lip.

"I…I don't…I don't think I do…not anymore. I…he broke my heart…and I can't…I cant deal with that. I don't hate him, but I probably will never love him the way I did before…"

Rock Lee immediately pitched his head back up and stared at Sakura with teary, yet hopeful eyes. His heart was beating a mile a minute, this was his only chance, now or never, do or die. It had to be now.

"Sakura-san…I…I still…I still…I still care for you deeply. I still feel something for you, and I…"

Sakura took his hand in hers and sat there, gaping off into space.

"Sakura-san…I-"

"I know"

Lee didn't know how to act to this remark. Did it mean she loved him to, or did it mean she just acknowledged the fact that he continued to be in love?

It got quiet as the continued to eat, the bowl still half way full. As they ate, the eventually caught the same piece of ramen and their lips joined together in an accidental kiss.

Rock Lee sat there his eyes stretched to the limit as Sakura's dreamily closed and she kissed him back.

Her lips were smooth and silky against his own, her body inching nearer to his own as he returned her kissing. Lee held Sakura close to him, wrapping his arms around her and cradling her like the gentle flower that she was.

Eventually, the both let go, besides the fact they both needed air, but Sakura kept the embrace.

"Sakura-san…I do not think I want this to end…I do not want to let you go yet…"

Sakura lifted her lead back up and planted another kiss upon his lips.

"You don't have to."

_I got to break out...  
I got to break out...  
I got to step outside these walls  
Love outside these walls  
I feel my heart breaking  
But its a brand new day  
I'm going down  
I'm stepping out  
I'm stepping outside  
I've seen it done before I'm walking on, I'll walk it off, oh I'm movin on_

Lee let some of his tears fall and slide down his cheek, and with every one that fell, his angel would mop them away. He no longer feared rejection, for he had won. He had dropped the walls around his heart, and finally had the one thing he had always wanted. They stayed together for the rest of the day, just being with each other and enjoying each other's company. At the end of the day, they sat together, watching the orange of the sunset drift away into the hours of darkness.

And there had never been anything more perfect.

…_These walls…_

* * *

A/N 

_Ah! I don't think the song fit the story at all. This was written kinda on a whim, so i don't think i did a very good job, i rush way too much. But, i need reviews to tell me that, so R&R! And thanks again to my good friend Magial Kitty for the idea, you rock:)_


End file.
